Deux âmes pour un corps
by kalid1983
Summary: Parce qu'on oublie trop souvent que derrière Castiel se cache Jimmy. Hommage au vaisseau de chair et de sang qui abrite l'ange. *oui, j'aime pas Castiel mais j'assume... XD*


**DEUX ÂMES POUR UN CORPS.**

Je m'appelle Jimmy Novack. Je m'appelais Jimmy Novack. Non, je m'appelle Jimmy Novack. Je suis Jimmy Novack, époux et père comblés. Pardonnez ce bref instant d'hésitation, je ne suis plus tout à fait moi-même depuis quelques mois. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus. C'est bien simple. Vous me voyez. Je vous vois. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous parle. Un ange. Castiel.

Non, je ne suis pas fou. Je sais de quoi ça a l'air. Je sais ce qu'il en coûte de le dire. J'ai perdu les deux femmes de ma vie en le faisant. Je les ai de nouveau perdues quand j'ai accepté la proposition de Castiel. Ce jour-là, il m'a dit que j'étais spécial… qu'il y avait quelque chose dans mon sang qui me rendait spécial. Il m'a dit que j'étais destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Il m'a promis que ceux à qui je tenais le plus… ma famille… Amelia… Claire… seraient protégés. J'avais la foi. Je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai accueilli. Et vous qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Vous vivez pour Dieu et il vous envoie un de ses anges. Auriez-vous eu le courage de décliner l'invitation ? Non. Non… Bien sûr que non… Vous les respectez. Moi aussi. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste. Je pensais qu'être dans la peau d'un ange – ou plutôt qu'avoir un ange dans la peau – c'était le Paradis… Quelle ironie ! Depuis qu'il est là, je vis un véritable enfer.

Imaginez ! Un être immortel dans un corps mortel. Un être insensible dans un corps sensible. Tout ceci n'aurait guère d'importance s'il n'y avait dans ce corps une autre âme avec qui cohabiter. Mais je suis là, moi, Jimmy Novack, et Castiel semble bien trop souvent l'oublier. Quand il se bat. Quand il se blesse. Quand il ne se nourrit pas. Oh, bien sûr, tout ça n'est pas grave pour lui puisqu'il ne peut pas mourir… du moins, pas si facilement. Mais moi, je suis là et je ressens tout. Les brûlures comme les engelures. La douleur du combat et de la privation comme l'apaisement quand il soigne ce corps qu'il emprunte. Alors oui, bien sûr, il me maintient en vie. Bien sûr, il me protège contre ceux qu'il appelle démons. Mais vaut-il mieux qu'eux ? Comme eux, il prend un humain comme hôte.

_Vaisseau… _

Oui. OK. Vaisseau… Mais entre nous, hôte… vaisseau… tout ça se vaut… Comme eux, il devient un parasite. Comme eux, il annihile la volonté de celui qui l'accueille, le condamnant à n'être que le pauvre spectateur d'un monde qui se déchire.

_Tu as choisi. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. _

C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas forcé. Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus ! Soit je redevenais ton hôte, soit tu prenais le corps de ma fille. Où était le choix ? Où était la justice divine ? Tu te dis ange de Notre Seigneur, mais que fais-tu de son amour ?

_Chacun est un jour amené à faire des sacrifices, comme Abraham le fit en son temps. _

Dieu… Notre Seigneur… lui avait demandé de sacrifier son plus jeune fils. C'était pour tester sa foi. Toi, quelle était ton excuse pour me faire subir ça ? La volonté divine ? La foi en la parole d'un être que tu n'avais jamais vu et dont tu ignores s'il est encore en vie ?

_Les paroles du Très-Haut sont impénétrables. _

Alors pourquoi écoutes-tu ?

_Blasphème ! _

Ne fais pas celui qui se sent outré ! Toi-même tu doutes. Sans doute pas de Notre Père et Seigneur, mais de ses ordres qui sont délégués et qui ressemblent si peu à celui qui est Paix et Amour.

_Dieu est Verbe et nul ne peut s'élever contre lui. Pas même le plus humble de ses serviteurs. Car aussi grand est son Amour, aussi grande est sa Colère. _

Alors c'est ça qui te motive ? La peur ?

_Le respect. _

Question de vocabulaire…

_J'ai la Foi. _

Peut-être mais que t'apporte-t-elle ? Ne fais-tu si peu de cas de l'espèce humaine ? Ton cœur est-il devenu si froid que la vue de tous ces innocents, de toutes ces créatures de Dieu, ne te fait plus rien ?

_Leur sacrifice ne sera pas vain. _

Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de qui ? Ce n'était pas leur guerre ! Ça ne l'est toujours pas. C'est la vôtre. Celle des anges. Celle des démons. Pas celle des humains. Quand bien même ils semblent l'avoir réveillée, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter !

_Nous avons accusé des pertes dans notre armée. Nous n'étions plus assez nombreux face à la menace. Nombre de mes frères sont tombés sur le champ de bataille. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous…_

Vous aviez besoin d'aide et nous vous avons accueilli. Nous vous avons fait confiance. Travailler pour et avec l'Armée céleste était pour nous un honneur. Mais vous nous avez trahis. Mais vous nous avez menti. Sur ce qu'il se passait réellement. Sur ce que vous comptiez faire. Sur notre rôle dans tout ça. Vous nous avez laissé entrevoir le Paradis mais fait vivre l'Enfer – je l'ai sans doute vécu plus que les autres. Etait-ce des manières après tout ce que l'on avait fait pour vous ? Sommes-nous si insignifiants à vos yeux qu'on ne vaut rien moins d'autre que des mensonges ? Nous avions foi en vous, en votre quête, en votre Père. Et maintenant que ses anges se permettent de bafouer les règles célestes, que devons-nous penser ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Castiel, je ne t'entends plus… Aurais-tu appris l'humilité ?


End file.
